


Energized

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He climbed the stairs softly, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and never get out, and hoped that the bad guys take a break tomorrow morning because he really needed to sleep in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energized

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*  
> Typed and posted from my phone.  
> Also, I have a not so small soft spot for mpreg.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace with his usual grace, narrowly avoiding falling face first onto a block castle that James must have made. He sighed in relief, the last thing he wanted after a really long day at work, was to spend four hours rebuilding the castle for his on. A son who rarely got to see him these days because of the hours he was clocking in.

He climbed the stairs softly, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and never get out, and hoped that the bad guys take a break tomorrow morning because he really needed to sleep in.

All his fatigue vanished though, the moment he opened the door to their bedroom and saw Draco spread out on the bed in nothing but the red boxers that Harry had gotten him for a present all those years ago. The letters, _Don’t Open Till Christmas_ , faded in places but still readable.

“Hi handsome,” Draco drawled from the bed, one finger tracing the edge of the boxers where they were riding low on his hips, “I thought you could use a little pick me up, think you’re up for it?”

Harry didn’t think twice before shutting the door behind and activating the standard charms around the door, before jumping on top of his husband and replying, “Hell yeah!” 


End file.
